System management mode (SMM) is a special-purpose operating mode used by some processors to handle system-wide functions such as, for example, power management, system hardware control, or proprietary OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturer) designed code. System management mode is typically hidden from any operating system being executed by the processor. The processor, or individual cores of the processor, may be directed into system management mode by generation of a management interrupt event such as system management interrupt (SMI) or a platform management interrupt (PMI) depending upon the particular processor architecture. Such management interrupt events generally take precedence over non-maskable and maskable interrupts. In a typical multi-processor system, the system management interrupt and/or platform management interrupt is directed to each processor core of each processor to synchronously transition each processor to the system management mode (SMM). Each processor may independently handle the system management interrupt and/or platform management interrupt in system management mode.